


18 Candles

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Floor Sex, Marriage, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: On her 45 birtbday Bulma decides to make a wish with the Dragonballs. Oneshot lusty romance from a classic couple.





	18 Candles

**Author's Note:**

> My first upload and my first attempt at a lemon and One-Shot. I'm still obsessed with Bulma and Vegeta. 
> 
> Obviously the characters and the universe they exist in do not belong to me in anyway
> 
> I wrote this on my phone late at night and uploaded the next morning. My apologies for any misspellings.
> 
> Edit: Im going thru each story to try and correct major spelling errors. Apparently I misspell the words Tongue and Whisper quit often.

18 Candles : Bulma One-Shot My first lemon! OH be gentle. 

Bulma wishes herself younger but its not exactly as she planned.  
..........................................................................................  
1 AM The stars were out that night burning beautifully in the dark sky.  
Bulma knew it was nights like these that Vegeta always loved. She wished he was there with her now. He was hardly around these days. But she knew he would be there for her birthday party later that day. “He'd better be!” she thought as she sipped her wine. 45 seemed like it hit so fast…at least when your husband looks no different than the day you met you sure noticed. She knew most people would kill to look that hot at 45 and in fact she was often thought to be in her early 30s! “I wish I was that hottie I was at 18. I couldn’t keep the men away. I wonder if Vegeta would….” What was she saying? Dummy, she could wish herself younger!!! She had all the Dragon Balls! Shed planned to offer them as a prize for Bing-O at her birthday party tomorrow.  
She finished her glass of wine and stood up. She wobbled and realized she’d drank and bit more than she thought. Giggling to herself she stumbled down to the conference hall that had been decked out for the party. In the very back was a locked metal box. “Well I'm gonna do it. Im gonna do something for myself for once. Its not like I'm asking for eternal life I just don’t want to age faster than my husband…plus my boobs were so amazing back then! *hiccup*”  
………………………………………….. ……………………………………………………….. …………………………  
*RING…..RING…….RIN…*  
“Mmmn Ugh Hello?!”  
“Miss Bulma, it’s the party coordinator, I wanted to let you know everything is ready for your big day. And, in fact, some guest have begun to arrive early. Would you like us to begin serving the refreshments?” a cheerful voice rang in her sensitive ears.  
“Oh yes, of course. Ill hurry and get ready and be right down.” She hung up the phone…  
She was surprised at how late she slept. “Id better just freshen up and get down there, would hate for an argument over pudding to happen again” she thought to herself…She pulled off her PJs and…BAM!!!  
“Whoa???” her breast were higher than they'd ever been. Or at least higher than she remembered. And her abs so tight and….no stretch marks! She had gotten only 2 when pregnant with Trunks. Theyd been there for years. She loved the reminders of her pregnancy. She scrambled over to the mirror… her wish!  
Shed actually done it! She was young again! Her body was just the right mix of slender and womanly curve. And her hair! Long enough to rest of the tops of her breast. “I gotta hand it to you Bulma you know how to give me the perfect birthday present” she thanked herself for her gift. She turned to inspect her bum….round and high. YES!!! She picked out her most revealing outfit.  
Down at the party guest from all Bulma’s adventures were beginning to mingle. Bulma strut though the doors and made an all-eyes-on-me cough to make sure everyone noticed as she walked in.  
“Who is that?” asked Gohan, “She looks familiar”  
“I don’t know…I think” said Krillin, “it couldn't be….”  
“Its BULMA you numb skulls!” Master Roshi said with his mouth agape. “I'd know that body any where!”  
He paused. “You're right though…something is a bit different.” He studied her. “Ive got it…she wished herself young again…..At gift to us all if you ask me.”  
“Gee I wonder what Vegeta will think when he comes back from training…” said Gohan.  
“Well I don’t think he will be disappointed.” Laughed Krillin.  
………………………. ………………….. ………………………… ………………………………. ……………  
The Saiyans landed outside in the garden. Gokus instant transmission came in handy.  
“Man after all that training I'm happy to be at one of Bulma’s parties. I can eat until I'm full and Chichi wont be doing dishes for the rest of the week” Goku patted his stomach. Vegeta smirked, he himself had a glorious appetite as well. But he knew better than to rush to the buffet before giving the birthday girl a congratulations. He never really understood celebrating birthdays but it was important to Bulma and didn’t want to start an argument and be accused of ruining her birthday.  
“We'd better find Bulma before we eat everything or there will be nothing left to train with after she's done with us.” He made his way into the party room Goku following. They entered for find the room in and uproar of giggles and gossip.  
“Hey Dad!!!” Goten ran up to Goku and Vegeta. “You'll never guess what Bulma did its so crazy…” he realized Vegeta was staring at him with a grimace. “ Uh…well youll see her. Shes by the buffet…” he scampered off.  
“She must have done something to her hair again…”Vegeta thought.  
He turned to continue the walk to the buffet as Goku followed Goten to catch up on fatherly things. Suddenly a mass of blue hair was flying in his face along with tits and ass. He was irritated for a moment then realized. It was Bulma doing a spin in his face.  
“So what do you think Badman?” she smirked and gave him a sensual look. He was almost too shocked to respond.  
“What did you do to yourself Woman?!” he was gritting his teeth.  
“Well since your poor wife was getting to a little...older. I wanted to look and feel young and beautiful again. So last night I wished to be young again! And as always the dragon knows his stuff. Luckily I was smart enough to give him an age so I wouldn’t become a baby.” She laughed into her hand.  
“Hmmm. That was unnecessary. You could have wished for something more useful……just how young did you wish to be anyway!?” he eyed her body now. He had been perfectly happy and easily aroused by her at 45 but now he could see just how delicious she looked.  
She turned her head and blushed. “18” she whispered. She realized he wasn’t as happy at her transformation as she was.  
The rest of the party went great. Guest were complimenting her left and right. The night ended and the party girl made her way upstairs. Hoping her husband would be there. She wanted to talk to him and make everything all right.  
……………… …………………. …………………… ………………….. …………….  
The bedroom was dark and empty. She sighed. Thinking he must have left again for some unknown amount of time to train. She was in some ways happy with her wish. But not if it made he husband unhappy. She undressed to take a shower. Flicking on the light in the bathroom she admired herself. She touched her full responsive breast and let her hands slide to her crotch. She took a deep breath and hopped in the shower to wash away the excitement of the day. She couldn’t help but fondle her new body and run her finger threw her wet hair. She was enjoying herself so much…dammit her husband should be enjoying her as well! But while she was here and alone she would make the best of it. She soaped herself up. Playing with her breast. They felt so sensitive. Like breast that had never been touched. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her thumbs around the erect nipples. “Mmmmmm” she left out a soft moan….she going to enjoy this shower. She let one of her hands slide down her body and touch the fat outter lips of her pussy. She played with her breast and rubbed her clit. “Oh fuck” her pussy was sensitive like she couldn’t believe. She let her body lean against the wall of the shower. She wanted to shove her fingers in her body and suck on her own breast but she wanted to savor how sensitive she was. It was like being touched as if she was a virgin….then it hit her! At 18 she had been a virgin! “Oooh fuu….” She opened the delicate folds of her pussy and widened her stance so she could access her clit even better. She began to buckle and grind her clit onto her fingers. She brought a breast to her lips and licked it…. She thought about Vegeta fucking her while her body began to burn from the breast down. She slid a finger lower, feeling the hot slick entrance of her pussy. “Yes Vegeta….yesss” she imagined him touching his tip to her entrance teasing her wanting body. She brought her fingers back to her clit. Swirling her clit around and around she began convulsing with orgasm surges. Her legs buckled and her mouth began to make an O shape as she came. Soon her clit was too sensitive to continue rubbing. She look in a deep breath and regained her bearings. She removed the shower head and rinsed the cum from between her lower lips. She shuddered with sensitivity as the water splashed her still sensitive body.  
She walked towards her bed drying off her hair. Suddenly her elbows where yanked behind her back and she was forced to the ground in a sudden powerful motion. Mounting her from behind on the floor a husky voice growled in her ear “So…you DO think of me when your alone..” he gently bit her shoulder and pressed his firm cock between her ass cheeks. Her body still so sensitive from the delicate treatment she had given it she softly cried out.  
“Always Vegeta” she moaned. His cock throbbed.  
“You're so fragile now. I just may break you” he bit her neck harder.  
“Ahh!” she screamed “Vegeta I think that…I think my body is a virgin again. I'm so sensitive that…” He couldn't resist what he was hearing he pushed her flat to the ground and yanked up her ass end. He buried his tongue in her pussy from behind. He wanted to taste her virginity again. Getting her warm juices flowing once again. “Kami, yes Vegeta. I wanted you all night to touch me” she breathed heavily.  
“I think I will destroy this little body you wanted so badly.” he removed his tongue and licked his lips, her cum was sweet. He rubbed between her lips letting her cum make her entrance slippery. The shaft of his cock throbbing, the tip red, and swollen with lust. Her lips were so firm and tight, he touched his tip to her entrance. Slidding the head in. He groaned at the sensation. Bulmas face smashed on the carpet she tried to pull away. She’d forgoten how painful that first time was. He pulled out half way then shoved his cock in further. She let out a loud cry as her lips and walls stretched. He could feel her thin flesh barrier touching his cock. And with one more thrust he broke past it. Sinking his engorged dick in the rest of the way. He tipped his head back in pleasure. She was firmly biting her hand to silence her cry.  
“Oh Vegeta” she whispered. He pulled out to see a tint of blood on the shaft of his cock. She was all his, all over again. When she relaxed again he thrust back in her tight warm body. He felt every bit of her and knew she felt every inch of him. He began to pick up pace unsure how long he could last. She was nearly too tight. Slamming into her she clawed at the carpet and cried out.  
“Whos pussy it is?!” Vegeta demanded an answer.  
“Yours My Prince” she was beginning to feel her own climax. She felt so completely full of her lover. Her entrance was stretched causing pain yet that hot friction sent waves of heat to her belly.  
“You will never love another!” he commanded her to be his.  
“Never My Prince ….Oh. Never” she meant it more than anything. His pleasure surged as she responded he pumped hard and fast into her flower. He could feel her grip and tighten as she cried out. He leaned over gripping her neck. She rolled her eyes in the back of her head. His cock was ready to split and his release came strong and full. With each squirt of cum there was overflow. He leaned on her.  
“Tell me you love me Bulma…” her entire body was warm. Her heart on the verge of bursting. He had said that the their very first time.  
“I love you My Prince…I love you so much” he bit into her shoulder again. Shaking as the last of his cum left him. He slowly withdrew and turned her over to face him. He kissed her more deeply than he had in years. He black eyes peered into hers.  
“Promise? No matter what….” he wispered. He gulped with anticipation as if shed say no.  
“Yes. Vegeta always.” She smiled up at him and he kissed her again. Squeezing her wrist with delight. He then shifted back and pulled her forward. They looked at each other. So in love, so happy to relive such a pure moment together. After a few minutes Bulma rubbed her breast she had a carpet burn on each one.  
“Just couldn’t throw me on bed hm? Had to yank me to the floor?” she joked. He smirked.  
“It was already hard enough waiting for you to come out of the bathroom.” He looked her over. ............................................................................................

 

THANK YOU FOR READING! ANY FEED BACK IS APPRECIATED


End file.
